westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Lucas
Josephine "Joey" Lucas works as a pollster and hails from California. Lucas often does polling work for the Bartlet Administration. Specifically, she runs poll operations following President Bartlet's Third State of the Union Address, as well as polling the voters on a hypothetical scenario involving the Governor of Michigan, shortly before the President reveals his diagnosis of Multiple Sclerosis, and other situations. ("Bartlet's Third State of the Union", 18th and Potomac") Career Joey normally worked with Josh Lyman, in his capacity as Deputy White House Chief of Staff, although this naturally resulted in work with many of the White House Senior Staff. She continued to provide polling services to him when he left the White House to serve as campaign manager for presidential candidate Matt Santos. Josh quickly learned to trust her ("18th and Potomac") and as a result, she became a go-to pollster for the Administration. In addition to polling duties, Joey served as a campaign manager for Bill O'Dwyer in the California 46th. The Bartlet Administration wasn't particularly helpful to this campaign and a direct complaint about a lack of funding is what brought her to the White House for the first time. During this visit she met President Bartlet and he suggested she'd make a good Congresswoman. She is also known to be a Quaker. ("Take This Sabbath Day") Relationships Josh Lyman Josh and Joey meet in Season One and Josh immediately makes an idiot of himself. He's wearing waders at the time, since his suit is wrinkled from a party the night before and he is hung over. He is confused by the presence of her interpreter and tells her that he was "expecting a man". He is however immediately struck by how attractive she is and a sexual chemistry rapidly develops."Take This Sabbath Day" Josh continues to be attracted to Joey and it becomes more noticeable as she does more work for the Bartlet Administration. Josh's assistant Donna Moss even goes so far as to suggest that he should ask her out. Joey, however, explains that Donna has done this as a feint to cover her own growing feelings for Josh."The War at Home" Kenny Thurman Joey was rarely without her assistant Kenny Thurman, who served as her interpreter. She trusted Kenny without question, and when his presence was raised as an issue by President Bartlet, when discussing her polling numbers shortly before he revealed his MS diagnosis she defended him, saying that he had been her interpreter for eleven years, and to trust her was to trust him."18th and Potomac" Al Kiefer She also once dated pollster Al Kiefer, which was a source of tension with Josh."20 Hours in L.A." Photos :Joey Lucas/Gallery Episodes :Take This Sabbath Day :20 Hours in L.A. :Mandatory Minimums :Lies, Damn Lies and Statistics :Bartlet's Third State of the Union :The War at Home :The Fall's Gonna Kill You :18th and Potomac :Manchester (Part I) :Manchester (Part II) :100,000 Airplanes :Debate Camp :The Benign Prerogative :Opposition Research :The Ticket :The Mommy Problem :Requiem Notes and references Category:Democrats Category:Amazons